Games?
by Mrsnateriver
Summary: Anak slytherin, gryffindor, dan Ravenclaw main bareng ? kira - kira main apa ya? My first FF. RnR please...


**Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi kalau rada – rada jelek harap dimaklumi.**

**Di review ya supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan – kesalahan saya.**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling**

**Warning : gaje, OC aneh  
**

** ~ooOOoo~  
**

Aku, Albus dan Scorpius sedang duduk – duduk di bawah salah satu pohon besar di tepi danau. Banyak anak lain juga disana, maklumlah lagi jam bebas, dan tentu saja diantaranya ada James Potter si heboh dan pembuat onar nomor wahid di Hogwarts.

"Al, Rosie, dan Scorpie. Mau ikut main gak bareng aku, Fred dan Hugo?" Tanya James.

"Kami nggak sudi main bareng anak – anak _freak_ kayak kau. Dan jangan sekali – sekali kau berani manggil aku Scorpie lagi, kalau kau masih mau ada di dunia ini," Kata Scorpius yang tersulut emosinya karena dipanggil 'Scorpie'.

"Ya udah kalo nggak mau nggak masalah kok. Kami bisa ngajak yang lain. Dan seharusnya kau marah pada si pencipta nama panggilan itu, Rose, bukan aku," James langsung beranjak pergi dan mencari orang lain yang bisa diajaknya main.

Scorpius menatapku dingin. Okay, kenapa dia jadi marah sama aku? Bukannya dia udah terbiasa kupanggil 'Scorpie'? Walau dia benci banget dipanggil kayak gitu sama orang lain.

"Kau marah ya?" aku memberi Scorpius tatapan _kasihani aku_ terbaikku.

Scorpius tersenyum jahil," Siapa yang marah. Enggak kok aku nggak marah sama kau. Hanya saja aku tadi berpikir kenapa hanya sama kau saja aku nggak marah dipanggil 'Scorpie', ya?."

"Dan kau berhasil menemukannya?" Albus berpura – pura antusias.

"Ya, karena panggilan 'Scorpie' itu adalah panggilan sayang Rosie untukku."Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hendak menciumku.

Aku langsung mendorong Scorpius walau ada perasaan sedikit sangat sedikit aku ingin membiarkan dia menciumku,"Hahahahaa lucu ya. Sejak kapan aku sayang sama kau."

"Rosie."

Aku melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Ternyata Lucas Pendragon, teman satu asramaku di Ravenclaw, si cowok super populer yang digilai banyak cewek tapi masih dibawah Scorpius tingkat kepopulerannya.

"Hai, Lucas. Ada apa?"

"Kau mau ikut permainan James? Kayaknya seru sih, tapi katanya dia nggak mau mulai kalau belum 10 orang yang main, dan kami kurang tiga orang lagi. "

"Siapa aja yang ikut?"

"James dan Lily Potter, Fred, Hugo, dan Roxanne Weasley, aku sendiri dan….. Sophia Sanchez."

Tiba – tiba Albus langsung berdiri," Aku ikut."

Albus pergi ke arah James dkk atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Sophia berada.

Aku melirik ke arah Scorpius yang sedang diliputi keheranan yang luar biasa melihat teman terbaiknya mengkhianatinya hanya karena seorang cewek.

"Selemah itukah persahabatan kami?" Tanya Scorpius tidak kepada siapa – siapa.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku," Maafkan aku, Scorpie. Tapi sepertinya aku ingin ikut juga."

Scorpius menatapku marah,"Kalian berdua pengkhianat. Ya udah aku ikut aja deh."

Lucas bertepuk pelan,"Horrey, lengkap sudah pemainnya."

** ~ooOOoo~**

Kami semua duduk membentuk lingkaran. Dan menariknya Albus sudah mengamankan tempatnya tepat disebelah Sophia, sedangkan aku duduk diantara dua cowok super populer, Lucas dan Scorpius.

"Woohooo, siapa nih yang ikut gabung," ucap James.

"Udah deh mulai aja permainannya," ujar Scorpius ketus.

Fred memegang sebuah gelas berwarna hitam pekat yang berisikan 10 stik,"Udah James, kau diam aja. Okay aku akan beritahu dulu peraturan permainannya. Aku punya 10 stik dan di salah satu ujung stik – stik ini bertuliskan angka 1 sampai 9, kalian pasti bertanya – tanya kok nggak ada nomor sepuluhnya….."

"Nggak ada yang nanya tuh," kata Scorpius sambil lalu.

Fred jengkel dengan Scorpius," Bisakah kulanjutkan lagi?"

"Silahkan," ujar Scorpius.

"Baiklah, darimana tadi? Oya stik yang kesepuluh ini tidak di tandai dengan nomor tapi dengan warna merah. Jika kalian mendapatkan stik merah ini kalian berhak menyuruh pemilik stik - stik lain melakukan apa saja kecuali hal – hal mesum dan hal – hal yang nggak mungkin dilakukan. Tapi kalian hanya bisa menyuruh dengan menyebutkan nomornya bukan namanya. Jelas?"

"Jelas," Kata kami semua berbarengan .

Dimulailah ronde 1, Fred menggoyang – goyangkan gelas dan meletakkannya. Begitu dia meletakkannya, kami semua langsung heboh mengambil stik – stik itu.

"Wuahahahahahaha."

Mendengar suara tawa itu semua orang langsung tahu kalau Jameslah yang dapat stik merah itu.

Semua memasang wajah ketakutan kecuali James tentunya yang tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Akhirnya James selesai tertawa nggak jelas," Okay, aku menyuruh pemilik stik 7 untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan semua orang yang ada di sini bukan hanya ke kita aja selain memperkenalkan dirinya dia harus menjual dirinya dengan gaya mentel."

Lucas mengangkat tangannya,"Maksud menjual diri apaan nih?"  
" Maksudnya harus mempromosikan dirinya lho kayak cari pacar gitu deh. Misalnya, aku cantik , dan bla bla mau jadi pacarku? Kira- kira kayak gitu, siapa pemilik stik 7?"

"Aku," kata Lucas.

Lucas berdiri dan mengambil tempat terbaik untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang.

"HEY SEMUANYA LIHAT AKU SEKARANG."

Semua orang langsung melihat Lucas.

Lucas menarik napas dalam – dalam," Halo semua namaku Lucas Pendragon, aku duduk dikelas 5 dan aku anak cakep, super ganteng, manis, seksi,rajin menabung, pintar pastinya dan juga sangat baik hati. Kalau ada yang mau jadi pacarku temui aku aja untuk pendaftarannya. Terbuka untuk umum lho. Okay, I love you."

Lucas duduk kembali ke tempatnya,"Puas, Raja?"

"Sangat," kata James.

Lalu dimulailah ronde kedua. Dan semuanya jadi sangat bersemangat ingin menjadi Rajanya. Apalagi Lucas yang kayaknya pengen banget balas dendam.

"KYAAAA, saatnya balas dendam"teriak Lucas.

"Kau nggak tahu nomorku ," ujar James.

"Ga apa apa kok. Aku ga peduli. Aku mau nomor 4 ciuman sama nomor 2 harus dibibir."

What! Nomor 2 itu aku gila masa' aku harus ciuman sih. Di bibir pula lagi.

"Ga mau itu kan termasuk hal - hal mesum, kan?" kataku.

"Nggak, ciuman nggak termasuk mesum," Gumam Fred.

"Sekarang ngaku yang nomor 2 dan nomor 4. Siapa hah?" Tanya Lucas ngotot.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan segan dan yang tidak kusangka – sangka Scorpius juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Pasti bercanda kan?" Kata Sophia.

"Rosie dan Scorpie _kissing_ Rosie dan Scorpie _kissing_ Rosie dan Scorpie _kissing_ Rosie dan Scorpie _kissing_,"Hugo mendendangkan lagu yang baru saja dia buat.

Lily, Roxanne dan Sophia ikut – ikutan menyanyikan lagu bodoh Hugo.

"Ayolah, lakukan saja," Albus menahan tawanya.

"Kau teman atau bukan sih?" Aku sebal sama Albus.

"Nggak masalah kok , Rosie. Ayo kita lakukan permintaan Lucas. Lagian kita belum menyelesaikan ciuman kita yang tertunda."

Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya dan aku hanya bisa terdiam.

**To be continued…..**

** ~ooOOoo~**

**Wuahahahahaha akhirnya jadi juga bikin Fanfic, walau aneh bin hancur tapi sudahlah biarkan aja berhubung saya masih baru hehehe….**

**Saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran anda jadi please di RnR ya :D**

**Terima kasih…**


End file.
